Marrow
Being a former member of the Morlocks, Marrow, has very little known about her in the general public. She has recently joined the ranks of Xavier's Institute. Background * In this pocket dimension, Mikhail Rasputin had established a citadel for himself, atop a massive hill. Enforcing a rather extreme form of social Darwinism, he told the dimensional refugee's that they would all die unless to fought to survive. Sarah, now fourteen years old, fought and clawed her way to the top, in some cases cutting down people she regarded as family. * After six months of fighting and surviving, Sarah reached the top. To be so young and to fight so savagely, Rasputin was impressed and offered her a place in his elite team of mutants, dubbed Gene Nation, which was actually a pro-mutant terrorist cell. There she trained and fought and killed in the name of survival for seven years until Mikhail decided the remnants were hardy enough to lead an attack on humanity. To be the tip of the spear that would crush humanity and put mutants in their right place on top. * Returning to Earth, they found that only a year or two had passed in their absence, and they launched a homicidal assault on humanity, attacking a nightclub in New York killing a dozen innocent men and women. But when the X-men intervened and despite all their training and honing, Gene Nation were soundly defeated. * The remnants of Gene Nation fled after the X-men counterattack, fleeing into the subways seeking the refuge of the Morlock tunnels. Cut off from her companions, and in a last ditch attempt to force surrender by threatening the loves of nearly a hundred innocent lives, Sarah wired a time bomb to her own heart, forcing the true Morlock leader Storm to choose between killing her or backing down. Storm tore her heart out. * Owing her survival to the fact that she possesses two hearts, Sarah survived and retreated into the Morlock tunnels with Callipso. * Roughly two years after, Callipso was injured by a Government operative while on a 'mission' actually a terrorist action, aiming to kill innocents to show humanity just what they had suffered, but in a radical epiphany Sarah refused, realizing that in killing so many, she was becoming the monster so many people claimed mutants are. So she ran, to the one place she though could help her... To the Xavier mansion, having followed Storm back there years before, in the hopes they would grant her asylum and help her tame the proverbial beast. * Sarah started to fight once more, but rather than fighting others, she fights herself, trying to force herself to change, to see if the 'Equality for all' crap has any substance and maybe even right a few wrongs she's done in the past. She's got an uphill war to wage, against her own savage instincts and kill or be killed mentality... But she's nothing if not a fighter. * Born to a nameless homeless woman near the entrance of a Morlock tunnel, Sarah was abandoned because of her mother's inability to care for her, and because the newborn infant had a light fuzz of bright pink hair and a deep purple skin color, with tiny bony protrusions growing from her back. * Left to die by her anonymous mother, Sarah was saved by a band of passing Morlock who found her and sympathized for obvious reasons, taking her down into their community, where she became a group child. The entire community was full of brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles. * Several years later, making Sarah a toddler of just four years old, the leader of their community, Callipso found and kidnapped the X-man Angel, with intents to marry him. Sarah thought the man was beautiful, and he became an idol of worship for her, a deformed mutant doing good. Unfortunately Callipso's actions did not go unnoticed. Several days after Angel was brought to the tunnels, the X-men showed up in force, and while they could not match the Morlock for numbers, their teammate Storm, challenged and beat Callipso in a fight for the right to rule the Morlock. Having lost her seat, Callipso was forced to let Angel go, though when the X-men left Storm put Callipso in charge until her return. Sarah found it hard to fathom that a group of mutants who's most outlandish appearance were Angels wings and Cyclops glasses could beat them so sounds, a mark that would last for many years to come. * Unfortunately it was not long after when Mr. Sinister's band of terrorists called the Marauders breached the Morlock tunnels, decimating the community, under the belief the Morlocks were polluting the gene pool. * Sarah was one of the few survivors of the Massacre, being saved by a young Gambit, then unknown to the X-men. * Several years later, the Morlocks still rebuilding their community, they were attacked again, this time by Mikhail Rasputin, a powerful mutant in his own right. It's believed that the entire community, save for Callipso and a few others were slaughtered in the attack, but they were all transported to a pocket dimension due to Rasputin's powers. Personality Sarah has two definable sides to her, though they blur often into one another. On the outside, the most commonly seen side of her that faces the world everyday, is her tough facade. She's gruff, sometimes mean, and has no use for humanity in general and people who judge her or anyone else by the way they look. She has lived with hatred and prejudice since birth, her normal life torn away by humanities fear of anyone who looks different, and forced to live underground, literally beneath the feet of those who hate her, though like them, she has lumped all of humanity together. On the inside though, she wants nothing more than to be normal and have a happy normal life away from the sewers and tunnels and pain of her mutant existence. Though she dislikes humanity, she will fight to protect them from other mutants if she has to. However words of thanks and gratitude fall on deaf ears as she'll leave as soon as the immediate danger is gone or defeated. Logs *2011-06-24 - Caim's Past & Future: I'll Take Responsibility - Xavier graduates go out for a movie, and end up stopping a bank robbery. In the progress, they pick up two strays, one a mini-Scott and the other a mini-Logan. Oh crap... (DG: 2011-06-25 - Electro Arrested) Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Available